


A Faerie Story

by shootertron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Id Fic, M/M, Makeup Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, forced spark bond, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: A story about Turmoil messing up real bad, and then making up with Drift!A story with a happy ending, or a horrifying one, depending on what kind of story you prefer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something based on a Skype conversation I had.  
> Don't read this story if you expect a good moral lesson, or how I seriously view their relationship.  
> I'm just in it for the Warm Fuzzies.

Turmoil forcing Deadlock.  
Making Deadlock take it.  
Pushing him down onto the berth.  
Commanding him to open up or his panel gets ripped off.  
Deadlock knowing he belongs to Turmoil, and defying as hard as he can so he can really feel how much Turmoil wants and owns him. Trying hard not to give a response to being fucked, so Turmoil will try harder to get a response from him.  
He wants to feel how much he’s wanted FOREVER.  
Turmoil teasing him about wanting to be punished.  
Deadlock getting all indignant because he doesn’t like having it pointed out.

Once: Deadlock’s chest opens involuntarily during sex.  
Turmoil was “making love” so intensely, Deadlock couldn’t help himself.  
He tries to close it up before Turmoil notices.  
But Turmoil forces a huge hand into the chest plates to keep them open.  
He wants to see Deadlock’s spark.  
He tells Deadlock his spark just consented to a merge.  
He’s going to be Turmoil’s forever now.  
Deadlock cries and protests.  
He's terrified to be that exposed, but Turmoil holds him firmly until he's done.  
Turmoil has been plotting this for a long time, perhaps even as far back as when first laid eyes on Deadlock.  
He’d been going through the steps of Conjunx Ritus with Deadlock. All that was left was spark-merging.  
Turmoil maybe didn't realize Deadlock would be struggling and crying under him, but he knew that sometimes this was how it had to be with Decepticons. Turmoil thinks he knows what's best for Deadlock. That's why Megatron gave Deadlock to him. Megatron trusted him to tame Deadlock, and Turmoil would do whatever it took.

Deadlock acts dejected after waking up and realizes Turmoil forced a merge, and that it wasn’t just a dream.  
Turmoil panics a little because he thought Deadlock would love him now, that's what all the Decepticons’ romance pads said...  
Turmoil tries to soothe him.  
Deadlock feels despair that he's tied to Turmoil and will always be.  
This isn’t what he imagined. Turmoil knows he's ruined everything forever; he messed up and now Deadlock will never love him like he was supposed to. Deadlock becomes more and more defiant  
Turmoil can't control him. Turmoil failed.

  
Drift is alone in his quarters and his bond starts acting up.  
Drift misses Turmoil? Yes, he does.  
They can feel what the other is feeling.  
What is Turmoil feeling?  
It’s despair.  
Drift knows that logically he shouldn't miss Turmoil, no.  
But his spark misses Turmoil. And his valve misses him too.  
Drift supposes Turmoil is what he deserves, since he's been a despicable person too.  
He mopes.

Turmoil doesn't think he deserves Drift, since he failed so bad. How sad.  
It’s his fault Drift ran away.  
All his fault. He was Drift's commander, he should have managed him better so Drift didn't rebel and kill his own soldiers.  
He merged with Drift when he wasn't ready. He thought Drift was. But he wasn't and then it was too late.  
He thought it would be like Megatron and Starscream, or all the Decepticon romances he'd studied.  
Decepticon romance is rather grisly.  
(Though there's the /scandalous/ kind that's all hugs and flowers.)

Drift has no one to talk about this with.  
No one he’s close enough to confide in, except perhaps Rodimus.  
Would Rodimus understand?  
Probably not that well, although he would try to be helpful.

Even though by the rules of healthy relationships, Drift ought to recover and move on to a better mech than Turmoil, Rodimus finds a way to “help” Drift get back to him.  
He searches the galaxy for an apologetic and despondent Turmoil, who has Learned Better and asks for permission to court Drift again.  
Drift didn't really want anyone else.  
Only Turmoil.  
Drift says yes, running into Turmoil’s arms.  
Their reunion sex has the both of them happy-sad.  
They just cling to each other and cry after.

  
Drift clings to Turmoil, finally letting himself be adored, letting out all those emotions. He cries happy and sad tears while Turmoil pets him and kisses him and tells him how beautiful he is and how much Turmoil missed him. His heart feels like it could overflow.   
Turmoil shyly asks if he would like to merge again.  
This time, Drift says yes.  
Turmoil waits nervously as Drift slowly opens his chest for him, then lets Drift initiate the merge.  
Drift is smiling and Turmoil feels Unworthy.  
Drift's spark feels so good and pure when it presses against Turmoil's, not like the fear and anger it held last time.  
Drift is able to talk about his feelings now. Turmoil just holds him close and listens.  
Turmoil treats him well to the end of days, and the two of them live happily until the end of life.


End file.
